Love Like Poison
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: And you thought nothing could stop a man like Albert Wesker. WeskerxClaire


**Disclaimer: I do not own RE… Claire or Wesker :(**

**Just a quick, angsty one-shot thing… character death. **

**I have writer's block… again.**

He promised that he would never hurt her, and she believed him. If she hadn't, that would go against everything she was doing with this man.

Claire trusted Wesker and that was that. Most of the time she didn't see him as a beast or a feral killer, but she saw him as a man. Just a plain and simple human that could feel feelings and embrace the world around him for what it was.

She did leave with him, well, she snuck away with him. Didn't leave a note, didn't say goodbye. Her head and her heart were enveloped within this man and it sent shivers down her very spine.

Sometimes she wondered if she could love him… it almost seemed as if _he _loved _her,_ but she could never tell for sure. There would be that flash of something in his demon hues, and she only got it when he got too close for his own comfort, when he was holding her hand or brushing the hair from her eyes. She wanted to think that finally there was a man that loved her… but again, she couldn't know for sure.

Some nights, when the snow was falling hard, Claire would sit on the porch outside and watch it sprinkle to the ground to join the other fallen flakes. He would open the front door, two mugs of fresh hot chocolate, and another blanket and sit with her until she fell asleep.

Colorado was beautiful in the winter time and she was pleasantly surprised to see all of the snow. Claire remembered one morning; she had the sudden urge to make a snow angel… so she made a snow angel.

Wesker watched her from the front door, a confused look on his handsome face until she dragged his ass into the snow. Claire never felt like this before and it was like the butterflies in her stomach were on hyper drive when she was around him, when she caressed his cheek or ghosted her fingers down his arm.

She wished that Chris would give up… she wished that he could see that she was old enough to make her own damn decisions no matter the circumstances. But he didn't and he wouldn't. He made it clear that he was going to find her and rescue her when he finally found a way to get a hold of Wesker.

But would Chris actually find a way to get here? Would he find out their location and come storming in with all intentions of killing Wesker?

"Claire?" Wesker asked quietly. She spun around to face him and he was standing in the kitchen doorway eyeing Claire with those arch-fiend hues.

"You're doing it again," Wesker remarked. "Thinking too hard, your thoughts are terrible! I can't blame you but lighten up, Dearheart. If Christopher manages to find you, then so be it. I won't stop him"

He strode over to her and scooped her up into his arms and made his way to the living room couch. She snuggled up to him when he sat down; he ran his fingers down her arm, humming a haunting tune lightly.

"Albert?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I…" Claire was cut short when Wesker shot up from his spot next to her and ran to the front door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Claire asked sarcastically.

Wesker, with his back to her, waved her off and continued to peer out of the door's window into the frozen landscape that was his front yard.

He opened the door slowly while he readied his right fist for _something._

"Stay here…" He commanded.

Wesker walked down the porch steps, eyes adjusting to the dark. The silence was deafening and all the while, snow fell around him, catching his warm skin and melting on contact.

Without warning, a group of heavily armed soldiers surrounded him, and he could pick out the faces of old comrades from the force and the one and only, Chris Redfield approaching him, gun in hand.

"You never seize to amaze me, Christopher," Wesker said smugly. "Well go on, start the repetitive questions."

"Where is she you bastard?" Chris hissed.

"Safe and sound," Wesker replied.

"Bullshit!"

"Well, Chris, seeing that you have a habit of jumping to conclusion, I'll just spoil the answer for you. She's inside. Waiting."

Chris pulled his gun on Wesker and aimed for his leg… he pulled the trigger and the blast cracked through the silence with a snap of instant surprise. Wesker flinched when the bullet came into contact with his leg, sending a blush of blood to the snow.

Claire burst through the front door, seeing the group of soldiers and her older brother, gun clad.

"Chris!"

Chris whipped his head in her direction as she broke through the group of men and stood in between the man she _could _love and her brother.

"Claire stand aside! I'm killing this shit head and then taking you home!"

Chris advanced towards Wesker and rudely elbowed Claire out of the way. This was it… the heat of the moment was engulfing Chris, that's all he felt and all he wanted was this man dead before him.

Chris delivered a wicked right hook straight into Wesker's jaw, snapping his head back. His eyes flashed and he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fight back!" Chris demanded.

Wesker said nothing… he stood there like a domineering statue of a God in his prime.

"Chris stop! What the hell! Are you outta your mind!" Claire proceeded to run to Chris until Barry grabbed her by her arm, pulling her back.

"Barry! Let go of me!"

"This is Chris's fight, Claire. Not yours…"

Claire silenced herself and watched the dagger-like stare down going on between Wesker and Chris.

Chris launched himself at Wesker and he put in arm out to clothesline him, Claire snapped her eyes shut.

She heard the knives being drawn, the slicing of the flesh and the crunching of broken bones.

Chris jerked something from his Kevlar pocket and jabbed it into Wesker's neck, gaining a growl and a blow to the chin from him.

Claire opened her eyes to see them separated, Wesker looked dizzy, like was about to fall over. He gripped his temples with his palms and yelled out in pure _agony._ Barry released Claire and she ran to Chris, looking at what was in his hand.

It was a syringe.

An empty syringe.

Wesker fell to his knees, still holding his temples and his nose started to bleed. Claire ran to him but recoiled when he lashed out his arm, grazing her own with his knife.

"Albert…" Claire took a cautious step towards him, making sure to watch her step.

She got down on her knees and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his head. His eyes snapped open and she gasped. The left eye was blue while the right was red. He coughed and hacked up a swell amount of blood before he was on his hands and knees coughing blood into the snow.

"What did you do to him!" Claire demanded on the brink of tears.

Wesker rolled over on his back and tiny droplets of blood leaked from his ears as well as his mouth and nose.

There was blood soaking the snow and Wesker's white button down. Claire cupped his face gently, shushing his grunts of pain, trying her best not to cry. The world seemed oblivious and all she wanted to do was wipe the blood from his face and kiss him. She ran her fingers through his golden hair, smiled sadly and waited for the inevitable end to come. He glanced at her arm and where the blood dripped in lethargic pats onto the snow.

"Claire…" She rubbed his arm and shook her head, tears finally falling free.

"I think I love you, Albert," She said sadly.

"I never meant to… hurt… you… Dearheart." His labored breath slowed and his fingers twitched once, the pain on his face fading.

"No. No. No! No! Albert…? You gotta stay! I can't do this without you!" Claire wailed at him, but to no avail.

With one last genuine smile… "I love you, Claire. I always have."

**A/N: Great way to get into the Christmas spirit! Don't worry… I really wanna do a fic with Wesker and Claire to the song "Baby it's Cold Outside" but I haven't decided yet. :p **


End file.
